bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Cyclone Emperor Tazer
Cyclone Emperor Tazer Skill 'Blazing Deity (Boosts HC and BC drop & greatly boosts damage produced during Spark) 'Burst 'Orbital Blade (15 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns; Cost: 23 BC, DC: 15 BC) 'Brave Burst Alba Diffusion (19 combo massive Water attack on single enemy, fills own BB gauge to max & great boost in Spark damage for 3 turns; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 38 BC) Brave Burst Aegir Calamity (22 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns & big boost in Spark damagefor 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 22 BC) Skill Wise Sorcerer's Power (Great boost to Atk when BB gauge is full) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Tazer is a wandering disciple and one of the Six Pillars who was sealed in the demonic world of Ishgria. Avenging for his lost friend whom Tazer thought of as his only true best friend, Tazer challenged Afla Dilith. However, this battle was interrupted by Zurg, who forced Tazer to flee. Another disciple came up and attacked Tazer, prompting him to realize that he will have to enter the competition if he wanted more power. Unaware of the consequences, Tazer proceeded to the battlefield and fought against the other disciples of the Six Pillars. Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Nice! Tazer has a nice 15% boost to HC and BC drop rate for all allies, which is a little bit lower than Zelnite's HC and BC drop rate. It is important to note that HC and BC drop rate and HC effectiveness and BB fill rate are not the same thing. The base drop rate for BC is 35%. With Tazer's Leader Skill, your total drop rate is 50%. Nice, huh? But that's not all! Tazer gives a nice 75% boost to Spark damage. This can be stacked with Spark buffs provided by BB/SBB/UBB. This is a nice addition to the HC and BC drop rate boost. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 This BB is a really nice as it attacks all enemies with a 280% damage modifier. This modifier is relatively high for a BB. This BB also comes with a nice 70% Spark buff, which is the highest Spark buff for BB only. Tazer's BB can be used as an alternative if you want to attack all enemies. However, if you want the 100% Spark buff, use Tazer's SBB instead. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Lilith is the first unit to have an SBB that refills to max upon use. Tazer becomes the first 7* unit to have an SBB that refills to max upon use. In fact, Tazer currently has the highest SBB damage modifier out of all of the units that perform infinite SBB. A 640% damage modifier is absolutely nice to use every turn. Not only that, Tazer gives a nice 100% Spark buff. This is currently the highest Spark buff in the game for SBB. However, this only applies to himself. You will have to either use Tazer's BB or a different Spark buffer to apply a Spark buff to all allies. One downside with this SBB is that it is single-target. You won't be able to target multiple enemies with this infinite SBB. However, when up against a single enemy, Tazer's SBB will be the best of wonders in your squad. Tazer's SBB has a Drop Check of 38 BC, which is a relatively high Drop Check for using non-normal attack move. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Want an even stronger Brave Burst? Use Tazer's UBB! This 1000% damage modifier Brave Burst will deal massive amounts of damage to ALL enemies. This comes with an ignore DEF buff and a whopping 120% Spark buff. This Spark buff on Tazer's UBB is currently the highest Spark buff out of all of the units' Spark buffs in the game. Take advantage of this 120%. But be warned that if you use his BB or any other BB/SBB that involves a Spark buff, the 120% Spark buff will get overwritten. Though, in a future patch of Brave Frontier, UBB buffs will stack on top of BB/SBB buffs so stay tuned for that. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Similar to Alpha's Extra Skill, Tazer gets an 80% ATK buff when his BB gauge is full. Sounds great, right? Here's why it's awesome. This buff will be active even when Tazer uses his Brave Bursts. You can ensure that Tazer's BB gauge is full by using his SBB. His SBB can refill to max upon use, which is perfect as he would always have his BB gauge full. Be warned as there are certain bosses that can drain BB gauges. If the BB gauge drain is large enough, Tazer's BB gauge might not even be filled, which means Tazer won't be benefiting from his Extra Skill. Arena Score: 8/10 Tazer proves to be a useful Arena candidate, only if he doesn't get his SBB. His high damage modifier of 280% on his BB is enough to potentially wipe out the opponent's side of the field alone. This is due to his Extra Skill which provides an 80% ATK buff. However, if you produce too much BC or your BB fill rate is too high, Tazer could get his SBB, which can bad thing. Why? This is due to his SBB being single-target. Imagine if Tazer were to be the only one to activate Brave Burst and that Brave Burst is SBB, only one unit will die on your opponent's side. This would give your opponent the opportunity to wipe your team. Tazer's Leader Skill is not bad, but not the best in Arena. He boosts BC and HC drop rate by 15% and Spark damage by 75%. This drop rate is not the best to use in Arena as there are units with better boosts than that, like Zelnite, Rin, etc. It is best to use a BB fill rate booster to boost your chances in getting all of your units' BB gauges ready for the second turn. About the Spark damage boost, this boost wouldn't matter much or at all. Your units are being controlled by AI and since the AI is stupid, your units might not even Spark at all. You will receive little to no benefit from the Spark boost as Sparks rarely occur in Arena. Stats Score: 9/10 Got bulky and offensive stats? Tazer's got them. His HP is relatively high compared to other units and his ATK and DEF stats are slightly balanced, with the exception of Breaker and Guardian typing. REC doesn't matter too much as there are Burst Healers and HC buffers in the game, including Tazer himself. In terms of typing, my type preference for Tazer is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 Tazer really shines in Trials, where single enemies are most common. In situations where you are facing a single enemy, Tazer really comes in and saves the day for you with his infinite SBB that not only deals massive amounts of damage, but also gives the best Spark buff in the game for SBB only. In Raid, Tazer holds to be useful if you plan on destroying all of the boss's body parts to boost your item reward rates. When facing multiple enemies, Tazer would be lacking an AoE attack on his SBB so his BB would have to be used if you want to hit all enemies with a much weaker attack. Overall, Tazer serves as a perfect candidate to use when up against single enemies. Conclusion Total Score: 8.3/10 Tazer has endured many hardships, including the death of his best friend, the battle with Kanon, and the battle with Afla Dilith. Would you like to see Tazer's "friend" as a future unit? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Tazer! Did he help you in Trials? Are you planning on using him in Trial 006? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Thief God Zelnite *Dark Legend Magress *Brimstone Emperor Alpha *Light Legend Atro Category:Blog posts